


The Wild Hunt and Rebirth of the Phoenix

by TangledMess



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Family, Gen, Magical Adventure, Multi, Romance, it's got all the good stuff, magical fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/pseuds/TangledMess
Summary: Sequel to The Ghost and the Modern Witch!!Life was supposed to be perfect now that Hecate is back among the living and problem with Pandora's Cube was resolved. Except it wasn't. Now there are other forces stirring which are threatening the idyllic family life she and Pippa are just starting. These new forces are threatening to consume not just everything Hecate loves and holds dear but the entire world and leave behind a gaping hole in the balance.There's more to the past than was ever revealed. Now it becomes a fight for the life she's building and the hidden past desperate to come out in the open and tear the sky asunder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the sequel no one really asked for or maybe someone did or maybe it just got a life of its own. I don't know. I enjoyed writing The Ghost and the Modern Witch and I suppose this is just to test the waters. If enough people are interested, I'll continue it. If not, well things go poof.

"The Wild Hunt is on the move," spoke the bowed figure, "With the fae realm in tatters, it has fallen upon the dead to replenish their numbers."

The chestnut haired woman slowly turned away from the massive tree. Her topaz eyes glinted at the kneeling figure, a frown etched on her beautiful features. "When did they move?"

"Less than two days ago."

This was troubling news indeed. She had witnessed the tear in the sky well over a year ago but it had been fixed. She had sensed the return of the powerful Hardbroom witch and it was out of respect that she didn't seek her out. Their paths were not meant to be crossed or so she had believed. Now, however, it seemed the Fates had other things in store for both of them. Holding out her hand, the dark brown twisted branch staff flew from its resting place and pressed against her palm. Long, slender fingers closed around it as she stepped away from the tree.

"Call the summit," she ordered.

"What of the triple goddess?" questioned the figure, barely raising their head before ducking down, knowing full well of the punishment that could be unleashed by any of the gods but this curious question could not be stopped especially now that the last of the Hardbroom line returned from the dead. "Forgive me, goddess, but-"

"You have every right to ask such a question. I am not without mercy, child," said the chestnut haired woman, "I shall collect Hecate personally. It's been a long time coming."

With that the woman opened a portal with the flick of her wrist. The blinding white gate split open the mountainside and offered the view of an endless sea. The kneeling figure dared glance toward the sea but soon dropped the gaze again, unworthy of such a display. 

It was then a second portal opened accompanied by the thunderous rumble and the scorching of lightning. Strangely the lightning left behind no mark on the luscious green grass instead revealed the tall muscular figure of a bearded man. "Freyja," he greeted the chestnut haired woman. 

She looked over her shoulder, arched an eyebrow, and sighed, "Thor, what brings you to my mountain?"

"You know of the Wild Hunt gatherings?"

"Yes," nodded the woman.

"Then I come bearing the news of the splitting down below the depths to the south. It grows restless but it's guardian has long since abandoned it's post."

Freyja turned toward the golden haired god of thunder, "Our friends to the south have long since abandoned their palaces and temples. Do not bother me with old news."

"It is not old news if the fires have been reactivated. Something has returned."

"Then why don't you investigate or does your father prefer to keep you by his side out of fear of what the three eyed crone has said?"

"Do not invoke such blasphemy!" Thor shook his head, his long locks swaying from the movement, "I shall accompany you."

"That is not necessary," said Freyja rather coldly, "I doubt she'd even wish to see you."

"Nonsense," said Thor, "Hecate and I go way back."

"Yet you did not come to her aid when the Fae Realm attacked."

"As I recall neither did you."

"Fair point. We both have grievances with the past and I pray she will forgive us."

Thor chuckled, "I'm sure she will."

Freyja gave him a questioning look.

"Nah, she'll need some convincing. Did you hear about the wedding though?"

"Don't tell me an oaf like you received an invitation?"

"Not yet, there is still time but it is well talked about. The Nixes were quite taken with the proposal, having seen it from the sea."

"And who sent them?"

"No one, water spirits are naturally curious. You should know that. Besides the rumors of Hecate's return were enough to send anyone into venturing near."

"She won't be pleased."

"She already increased the wards in the area."

Freyja sighed, "If only peace would remain a constant present."

Thor nodded his agreement. It seemed peace for them was as fleeting as the mortal lifespan. He held out his hand to the open portal. "After you, goddess." He smiled kindly.

"If you get blasted aside, don't say I didn't warn you. And put that hammer away."

****

Hecate sat at the round table in the backyard, sheltered from the sun by the tall umbrella. The sea breeze drifted up from below, offering a gentle coolness on this warm day. So far things had settled in nicely since her abrupt gifting of a second chance but there was a nagging feeling in her heart that whispered of dark times coming. It was something she tried to ignore but there were nights when she left the comforts of their bed and Pippa's arms, to sit in the observatory. Her books floating around her as she searched for answers and each time, the pages would land upon the Wild Hunt.

The last Wild Hunt had occurred, long before she was born, in a time when the Kaiser family still fought in the heart of Prussia and the German Empire, long before Angela Kaiser was given the cube and sent to the island in the North that eventually became home for the Hardbroom line. She had the family records, summoning them out of the void, staring at them late into the night and into the early twilight hours when Pippa would come wandering in, sleepy and looking adorable in her nightgown and beckon her back to bed. Such took her troubles away only for a while before it all came rushing back.

She should have remembered the stories about the Wild Hunt, that whenever there was an abrupt and massive disruption in the cycle of life and death, the forces of the Wild Hunt would be on the move. And if they were not redirected, the casualties would spill across the very planet. 

Part of her felt guilty knowing she beared the brunt of this responsibility because it was through her actions and her decision to sacrifice the Fae realm and the Otherworld that now the Wild Hunt was stirring. But there was a small voice in the back of her mind saying that the Wild Hunt wasn't coming, that she still held a disbelief at the goodness and the love in her life, at the second chance gifted to her. A second chance that most likely came from the essence of reality.

Even now as she tried to read this new book, suggested by Pippa, her thoughts were consumed by the Wild Hunt and the strange inklings of imbalance she felt. She knew Keres felt something too because the wolf spent hours staring out at sea then during the nights would be spent staring at the sky, half expecting something to appear but nothing ever did and oddly enough the wolf always drew closer to Mildred as if protecting the child from something. It worried her though she dared not voice such worries. Not yet, not until she had proof of the comings. Until then she would not bother Pippa with the information.

Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind as a soft cheek pressed against hers, "How's the book?"

"Hmm," Hecate turned the open book slightly, "Would it be terrible of me to say the main character is an idiot?"

"Yes," said Pippa.

"Then it's splendid," she said dryly.

"You're terrible," the blonde witch laughed lightly before pressing a kiss to her love's neck. "I'm thinking of an autumn wedding."

"We're engaged?" Hecate gave her love a questioning look before smiling widely and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. 

"Very funny," said Pippa.

"Autumn sounds excellent."

"You sure?"

"Pippa, love, I'm letting you take care of all of it. I'm sure I'll love it, all that matters is being married to you," Hecate said. 

They shared another kiss until the thundering applause ushered in across from their back yard. Hecate looked across the distance to see the splitting lightning strike the ground, a column of light pierced the sky, and out stepped two figures. She rose to her feet, frowning, and Pippa took a slight step back at the sharp bristling magic stirring from her love.

"Hecate? Who are they?" Pippa looked at the tall figures, one golden blonde with a neatly trimmed beard and a muscular figure, she noticed the hammer at his side, the other was a woman, a staff in her hand with gems glinting under the sunlight at the top. 

"Greetings!" called out the man. He raised his hand in a greeting with a warm smile but the dark haired witch was faster, sending a volley of magic at him that hit him square in the chest and blasted him across the ground and over the cliff’s edge.

"Hecate!" Pippa gasped in disbelief.

Hecate scoffed, "Oh, he'll be fine."

Sure enough the man came flying up from below, hammer in hand, rubbing his chest, "Now, now, Hecate, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Friend?" Hecate let out a mirthless laugh, "Last time we met you imprisoned me."

"It was a simple misunderstanding. You had Pandora's Cube," he countered. "A most dangerous-"

His words cut off when the witch attacked him again and soon enough the two were caught in a fight. Pippa watched the scene unfolding in disbelief, not noticing the other woman sitting in one of her garden chairs, drinking from the cup of tea. She appeared utterly unfazed by the event taking place. 

"Do sit down," she said, stirring in some sugar, "They'll tire eventually."

"Who- what?" Pippa frowned.

"Freyja," said the chestnut haired woman, "And you're the one she's decided to settle down with. I'm impressed."

Far below them a torrent of water rose into the sky after a loud splash was heard. Lightning snaked out but was quickly redirected back at the summoner as an explosion denotated across the sea. 

"Don't worry about them," Freyja nodded her head toward the sea where they witnessed a far off cliff side crumble into the water. "They have pent up anger issues to sort out. You know long before your time. Now tell me, witch, what's your name?"

But the blonde witch was too distracted by the heavy concern she felt for her love. The man was taller than most she had seen before and his muscular physique gave her major pause, however, Hecate had managed to throw him like a rag doll across the area. Still her concern did not abait. 

The sky began to darken as ominous clouds came rushing in. Sure enough it soon began to rain and as the downpour turned into a monsoon. Thunder rocked the sky bringing back memories of the Otherworld and Pippa moved to go find Hecate but an invisible barrier blocked her path. She finally turned to the witch still seated at the table.

"Sit," said Freyja, giving the witch a warm smile, "I have no intention of hurting you. Now why don't you join me?"

It appeared Pippa had no real choice as she seated herself across from the chestnut haired woman, cautious of what she may want but the warm smile never left her soft red lips. "What do you want?"

"No proper introductions?" Freyja pretended to look surprised, "I gave you my name. It is only fitting you give me yours before we converse."

Just as Pippa was about to introduce herself, lightning struck far too close to her backyard and in a fury Hecate stepped out of the dangerous element. Her hair wildly flying about her, the lightning coiling off her skin and clothing, pure unfiltered anger came from the witch as Pippa had never seen before, not even when she had confronted her mother.

"Back away now, Freyja," Hecate's voice was oddly calm.

"I'm not the enemy here," replied the woman but those were the wrong words as her teacup shattered. "Hecate," she stated cautiously, rising to her feet, holding her hands up in surrender. The elements began swirling around the dark haired witch and Freyja knew of the tempest power she was about to release. "I come in peace. The Wild Hunt is on the move! Please, I beg of you. Calm down."

"The Wild Hunt is a legend," replied Hecate raising her hand.

"You were considered one once too. As was I. Same with Thor," she nodded to the man floating weakly from below the cliff. He was bleeding from his temple and a cut on his biceps looked deep but when he landed, lightly as though his weight was of feathers, he placed his hammer on the ground before Hecate and knelt.

"I wronged you in the past and for that you have every right to unleash your anger," said Thor, "But we come as allies united in the common cause against the Wild Hunt. We have seen them move across the high mountains. Baldur has been struck down and Loki is laughing in his chains."

"The concerns of the Northern gods are not my concerns," replied Hecate.

"They are if you're their main target," stated Freyja. "We know about the fae realm and the Otherworld and while we do not condemn your actions, we agreed it had to be done. We cannot let the Wild Hunt move lower."

"You're asking me to join in a war that is not my own."

"Would you not do anything to protect your future wife and child?" Freyja knew she had hint the right nerve as the tempest magic silenced around Hecate. It was Freyja's turn to look surprised. "You didn't know. You both didn't know."

Thor rose to his feet, laughing heartily, "This is cause for a celebration!" He clapped Hecate on the shoulder, causing her to stumble from the immense strength but she countered with a sharp zap to his side. He quickly drew back his arm. 

"The essence is still inside you, Hecate. It has melded with your magic and soul. It's possible that is what the Wild Hunt will come looking for."

"Nothing has stated the Wild Hunt was interested in the essence. Else it would have come a long time ago and saved my family the trouble of its curse."

Freyja shrugged, "It's difficult to say. Perhaps Pandora's Cube was enough to keep it under their radar. There are enough theories floating around. We are gathering a summit in three days time. Can we see you there?"

Hecate looked to Pippa who had her hands on her stomach, "We'll see."

Freyja nodded, "Then that will have to do. You know the spot I take it?"

"Past the crow's nest and deeper than the green mountains, across the golden river, look to the east for the siren's song," said Hecate, "I know the spot well. Your guardian?"

"Dead, thanks to the madness that consumed your mother. She took the serpent into the fae realm."

Hecate held up her hand to stop the chestnut haired woman from saying more. It had been a suspicion she had when the serpent attacked but she didn't believe it true. "Go before I change my mind."

Freyja opened the portal behind Thor, nodded her goodbye to the blonde witch, and walked toward it. "You should consider yourself lucky to bring in a new life. The Hardbroom line lives on, it seems."

"Leave," warned Hecate and Freyja did not need to be told twice.

Thor looked between the two witches, a smile on his face. Without warning he embraced Hecate in a crushing, sibling like hug. "I always knew you'd come back. Don't fret too much. You'll be a wonderful father." He released the witch and waved at Pippa, "Pleased to meet you!" And with that he stepped into the portal.

Hecate quickly transferred to Pippa's side, offering her arms because she wasn't quite sure what was going through her lover's mind, but the blonde witch wasted no time in sinking into her embrace. She tightened her grip and sure enough she could hear the faint second heart beat nestled inside Pippa's stomach.

"Hecate," came Pippa's quiet voice, shock still coursing through her.

"I'm here, Pippa, I'm here."

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, carefully because she knew the past was a painful and tricky subject for the dark haired witch but she loved her regardless. Looking to her hands on her stomach, she then looked up to find impossibly dark eyes observing her with a radiating intensity. "Is it true? About this?" Pippa gestured to her stomach.

Slowly Hecate nodded, "Yes," she whispered. She brought her hand up, summoning thin tendrils of her magic and sure enough they both saw the faint strips of cosmic energy swirling inside. Offering her hand to Pippa, who silently took it and together the hand moved to the blonde's stomach. Suddenly their hearing was filled with the soft and steady beating of a heart. 

Pippa laughed softly, unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. She reached up with her other hand and cupped her love’s cheek and pulled her into a soft deep kiss.

"Pippa?" 

The blonde witch smiled widely, "A little one on the way." She kissed Hecate again.

"Are you alright with that?"

Pippa laughed, "I'm ecstatic about it but you could have warned me."

Hecate's eyes widened, "I didn't know it was possible."

"Hmm," Pippa hummed playfully before kissing her love again, the kiss lingered longer than before. "Who were those two?"

Hecate sighed as she reared her forehead against the witch's. "Freyja and Thor."

"Like the Norse gods?"

"Yes, it was a long time ago when they still walked among the mortals. But over time they hid themselves away in the remote mountains. They received word of Pandora's Cube when it came into my possession and imprisoned me for it. They deemed they were the only ones worthy of wielding it's power and had me slated for execution. Fortunately the cube decided it's own loyalty however it came at a price. Even the gods weren't a match for the essence's power and I did drain the immortality from a few of them." Hecate shrugged, "We're not exactly in good standing."

"And the summit?"

"I worry it may be a trap but if it's true what they say about the Wild Hunt, well perhaps it is worth seeing what they have to say."

"I'll come with you."

Hecate shook her head, "No, and I say that not just because of this." Her thumb brushed over Pippa's stomach, "But I will not have them use you against me. Go to Julie, stay there until I come back and get you. I won’t let anything happen to you or the little one."

"What is the Wild Hunt?"

"Stuff of legends and if the texts are true then we may have a serious problem on our hands. They are the dead souls who seek out to replenish their numbers and bring about the dead realm. But they are easily corrupted, becoming angry at the living. It causes them to lose their way and their purpose. They'll seek to start a war against all living things."

"How can they be stopped?"

"I don't know and that's why I'm reluctant to believe the Wild Hunt has started." 

Pippa gently brushed her fingers across her love's cheek, bringing her a comfort in the troubling times, and pulled her closer. She knew of the troubling thoughts plaguing Hecate at night and if any of this was true, difficult times lied again. "I'll go to Julie's in the morning," said Pippa softly before drawing Hecate back in for a long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two announcements!  
> 1\. I will definitely be continuing this story. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter. Just a heads up, this story will hold a bit of a mystery  
> 2\. One of my good friends started a story on here. Unfortunately they don't have the time to continue it so they have kindly handed it over to me along with all their notes. Therefore if anyone has read Devouring Phoenix by ArchonHawkmoon, I will be taking over that and hoping to have a new chapter for it in a few days. Fingers crossed. If you haven't read it, check it out. It will be updated by me soon.  
> Those are my announcements.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> On to the chapter

Two days later, Pippa knocked on Julie's door and while she had called ahead, her best friend was still surprised to see her. "Is everything alright?"

"Did she kick you out? Ooh, I'll go give her a good whooping," came Dimity's voice.

Pippa laughed, " As commendable as that is, there is nothing wrong with our relationship. It's perfect but I thought I'd visit for a few days."

Julie opened the door further and smiled, pulling her best friend into a hug, "Of course." She took the bag from her friend's hand and ushered her inside. "So what's really going on?" Julie looked expectantly to ber friend after she sent Dimity to put the bag in the guest room.

Pippa sighed, "Old friends of Hecate's arrived a few days ago. They've called a summit."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm not sure," Pippa shook her head, absently her hand ran over her flat stomach.

"Hang on, did you say her friends? But Hecate was alive hundreds of years ago. Technically. So wouldn't her friends be..."

"Dead?" Pippa supplied, "They're very much alive." She frowned, not quite certain if she should reveal the truth about them being supposed gods, but quite frankly she was tired and worried. All she wanted was to return to their cottage, back to Hecate's arms, back to their vacation until the school term started again and life became too busy for the simple pleasures they were taking advantage of in private. 

"Are you alright?" asked Julie, resting a gentle hand on her elbow.

Pippa smiled softly, "Just a bit tired."

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll crack open a bottle of wine and we'll relax, yeah?" Julia smiled, judging Pippa toward the living room.

"I'll have tea instead if you don't mind," said Pippa.

"You sure you're alright?" Julie found it odd that she would refuse a glass of wine as it had become a tradition amongst them especially when they wanted to relax from the stresses of life. Regardless she made a kettle of tea, "Mildred's out walking Keres. She should be back in a bit."

Pippa nodded but said nothing. Idly she stared out the balcony sliding doors, the clouds rolled by at a tentative pace. The day didn't speak of rain but somehow it felt like it could fall come nightfall. It didn't matter to Pippa as her thoughts drifted to everything that was discussed over the last few days. 

She recalled the night after the visit by the two mysterious, well mysterious to Pippa, figures. Something of their magical signature lingered behind causing a shiver to trail down her spine and Hecate, ever observant, redoubled their wards including an ancient marking that would redirect any portals coming from such an old power source. 

The fear didn't last long, disappearing in the wake of the ecstatic nature of being pregnant with her love's child. It led to a nervousness that quickly turned to elation and their celebration lasted well into the night. Afterwards, basking in the afterglow, the conversation turned to the upcoming summit and the possibility that it might be a trap. Hecate had told her Keres would be on alert for anything abnormal and the wolf would offer protection because Keres knew of past events and it would be best if Pippa kept the wolf close. And Hecate told her never to remove the pendant watch. She had spent an afternoon upgrading it with wards and other various spells. 

If the Wild Hunt was truly on the move, something Hecate found difficult to believe and wouldn't quite wrap her mind around till there was sufficient evidence, then she wasn't taking any chances. But there was more troubling her than the Wild Hunt. The summit plagued her thoughts, made her worry, recalled memories of trouble and the imprisonment she faced. Even with some of the essence of reality coiled around her magic, she didn't trust what the members of summit planned to do. There was the off chance they would attempt to drain it, use it for their own gain, to protect their little haven from the Wild Hunt.

Pippa couldn't help but feel like there was more that Hecate wasn't saying. Something she didn't dare voice. She was slowly coming out of her thoughts when she saw the porcelain cup in front of her face. Smiling softly, she nodded her thanks and cradled the cup. It's warmth not quite registering even as the steam curled up into the air.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Julie sat in the couch chair across from the couch and looked carefully at her best friend. She knew something was wrong, could feel it in the magic curling off the blonde, could see it in the tense way she held her shoulders and the strain in her muscles. “You seem tense.”

Pippa gave a faint smile, “It’s not every day you learn the friends of your fiancé are alive. Given the circumstances that is.”

Julie nodded. Truth be told she hadn’t expected such a thing. Her memories of the events that happened on the day when the unconscious Pippa was handed over to her were still a bit hazy. Her daughter, Mildred, remembered it all and while she willingly filled in the blanks when Julie asked, there was still something odd about the situation. “What’s this summit about?”

“I don’t know.”

The grave way Pippa said those three little words silenced any other questions Julie had and she was a bit thankful when Dimity came back in. She noted the odd look on her girlfriend’s face when she saw the tea and not wine but Julie lightly shook her head. 

“So what’s the long face for then?” Dimity questioned, pouring her own cup of tea and sinking into the bean bag that was usually occupied by Mildred but since the young teen was out and about, Dimity didn’t mind taking advantage of it. She secretly loved the bean bag. 

Pippa didn’t say anything for a long time and it made the others think there was something truly troubling her, something that held far deeper implications than she was letting on. In part it made Dimity made because she always suspected there was something off on the whole ghost coming back in living flesh thing. Personally Hecate Hardbroom terrified her. Her magic terrified her further than anything else, almost like it was unnatural in its quiet, dark, lingering power. But Dimity never said anything, whether it was because she was being a coward or if it was out of respect since she’d never seen Pippa this happy before, she didn’t know. 

“I’m-”

But the words were broken off when the front door opened. A quiet bark filled the apartment while Mildred laughed and told Keres to hold still so she could get the leash off. Once the wolf was unhooked, it immediately ran into the living room. Julie was about to tell it to slow down when Keres sat down in front of Pippa. It’s head tilted to the side, a quiet whine leaving its mouth before Keres placed its head on Pippa’s lap. 

Mildred came in after hanging her coat on the hook and broke out into a large grin at the sight of Pippa. She couldn’t help look around for the familiar tall dark haired witch. Her smile faltering slightly when she didn’t see Hecate anywhere.

“Just me today, Mildred,” said Pippa softly, a slight sadness to her tone.

“Oh,” said Mildred, “that’s alright. I’m sure whatever it is, is super important.” She plopped down next to her godmother and sighed, “Are you staying?”

“For a few days.”

Mildred nodded as if that suited her just fine but there was a question on the tip of her tongue. A question she dared not ask while her mom and Dimity were present. Not because she didn’t trust them, she did, utterly and fully, but they wouldn’t understand. Dimity especially. Mildred had noticed how the Star of the Sky tended to be extra wary whenever HB was around and she didn’t like that, didn’t quite understand it either. HB wasn’t the bad guy. There was nothing wrong with the dark haired witch yet Dimity treaded as though she was walking on egg shells whenever HB was nearby. 

“Can we get pizza tonight?” asked Mildred, her face lighting up. If her mom agreed well perhaps she could go with Pippa and ask the question that’s been plaguing her.

“Um…” Julie sighed then gave in, “Why not.”

“I’ll go get it,” said Dimity.

“No!” Mildred’s eyes widened and she coughed, “I mean no, Pippa and I could. I mean if you want to.” She looked at her godmother. “There’s also a new bakery nearby.”

Pippa laughed, “Bribery is not necessary, Mildred. I’ll gladly come with you.”

****

Hecate stood on the edge of the cliff. The wind whipped around her but she barely felt the cold stings instead her thoughts were lost on the horizon. She stared at the dark clouds looming in the distance, noted the way the lightning flashed within them, knew it was nothing of nature. 

She had sent Pippa to Julie a day later than she had wanted but in this time she didn’t want to be parted from the beautiful blonde. Trouble was the summit wouldn’t start without her, of that she was certain and with this unpredictable weather swirling around the cottage, she knew they would pluck her from this place if they had too.

The essence was oddly silent as it had been since she destroyed it. But ever since Freyja mentioned it was bonded with her, Hecate felt the familiar power coursing through her veins. It was faint but it was there. That troubled her as well because she should have known it wouldn’t have been destroyed so easily, that the Fae realm and the Otherworld hadn’t been enough to sate its appetite. 

Then there was the Wild Hunt. She couldn’t sense anything beyond the horizon almost as though it was all hidden from her line of sight and her ever prodding magic outreach. It felt ridiculous. The Wild Hunt. Such hadn’t stirred in centuries. Not to mention the Wild Hunt wasn’t even connected to the fae realm so how could this be?

It was then a realization dawned on the dark haired witch. She would have to find the Kaiser tomb in the depths of what was once Prussian land except knowing the Kaiser family from all the historical texts they left behind, their family crypt might not even be in the heart of Europe. If they were buried where she suspected then getting there would be filled with countless dangerous. 

Impossibly dark eyes narrowed in the direction of the ominous clouds. Lightning flashed once then twice then a third time. Upon the last flash it revealed the outline of a massive raven. A frown pulled at her lips. Hecate summoned her magic and disappeared from the cliff’s edge, away from the cottage, away from the closeness of Pippa.

Coming out of the teleportation, she was greeted with the vibrant forest greens of the forest. It was quiet here. Sun shined high above the trees, allowing faint streaks to filter through and offer light. Hecate took a moment to take in the setting and breath in the rich air. She hadn’t been here in a long time but she was pleasantly surprised to see it unchanged.

The snapping of a branch caught her attention. Without warning, her magic lashed out. The silver tendrils weaved between the trees, over the soft slightly wet moss, and coiled around a figure. Instantly they were pulled from their spot and placed in front of the dark haired witch. Hecate sighed, waving her magic aside. The figure dropped to the ground roughly.

“Hecate!” said Thor beaming after rising to his feet. He held his arms out expecting a hug but receiving none. “No? One of these days.”

Hecate shook her head, “What do you want?”

“Harsh,” muttered Thor at her tone, “I thought you’d want some company.”

“If you wish to do me a favor, tell me about the summit or leave.”

Thor sighed, “I understand the grievance of the past and I truly apologize for what happened but can we not leave such in the past?”

“You tried to kill me,” countered Hecate.

“Okay, no,” Thor held up a hand, “Not I. My father.”

“Yes, do tell me why Odin is watching my home.”

“He seeks your company at the summit.”

“Why?”

Thor fell silent. Hecate was about to move away from the tall man when he hurriedly stepped in front of her with a pleading look, “He’s dying. Mother was murdered shortly before the fae realm fell.”

Hecate looked at him carefully, knowing he wouldn’t lie, because Thor was a terrible liar even when a situation deemed it worthy to lie. “I’m sorry but I had nothing to do with that.”

“I know,” he said, “Father knows that too. But he spends much time in the company of my sister who is eager for war and his heart has become misplaced. He seeks you out because… well…” Thor struggled with the words. He wasn’t supposed to say and didn’t quite knew if there was truth to the rumors because even he found it difficult to believe. “He thinks you are the triple goddess.”

“Excuse me?” said Hecate in disbelief then laughed, “The triple goddess is mere myth. There has never been evidence to support any of the gods’ claims that she actually exists.”

Thor nodded, “It’s why I believe his mind is failing him. But many believe, since you returned, the triple goddess is reborn.”

“Words of fools,” Hecate shook her head.

“Yes, but the essence chose you.”

“It didn’t choose me. It cursed my family, made them insane, nearly brought down all of magic. There was never a choice with the essence. I thought I destroyed it. I thought I ended its cycle.”

“And it survived,” he said softly.

Hecate agreed, “It survived.”

Silence passed between them. Unlike before there was now a quiet brewing understanding. The two had liked each other before, were friends once, had a few adventures because Thor was kind and helpful. He was always willing to explore what others were afraid of and in part he became like a brother to her while Thor had always seen Hecate as a sister. The betrayal that came shattered them both, broke the bonds they forge, and cast everything into doubt. Even this restriction over the last centuries where Thor wasn’t allowed to leave the haven had him wondering about Hecate’s soul. 

He had heard about her tearing open Pandora’s Cube and releasing the essence, of the war that raged, and he wanted to be there, fighting at her side but his father forbade it. His father even went to the extent of placing him in a long slumber until all this was over. Thor had just awoken twenty years ago and learning of all the time that passed sent him off course.

“May I accompany you to the summit?”

“Do you plan on betraying me again?”

Thor winced, “No, this time I stand by your side.”

Hecate gestured to the path and together they ventured through the forest. At first there was quiet between them, Thor attempting conversation and was greeted with single worded answers but as the journey went on, conversation soon flowed between them. Thor’s laughter echoed through the glades when Hecate told him of the time where she managed to fall into a nest of adler goblins and their slime pits after she got the stone of Devine free. 

“Pesky creatures those goblins,” said Thor brushing the tear from his eye, “I remember when they used to spit that sticky goo everywhere. I swear my hammer shined brighter than the moon once I polished it clean.” He smiled when he got a small smile from his dear friend. “So this woman, the blonde, is she worth it?”

“She’s worth the world,” said Hecate softly.

Thor nodded, understanding just what she meant, knowing such a feeling wasn’t easy to come by. “Perhaps an introduction next time instead of a dip.”

“We’ll see.”

It would take another hour till they reached the summit point. When they did there was a giant raven greeting them, it gave a shrieking cry, flapped its wings, and opened a portal. Thor stepped through first, his hand hesitating over his hammer, followed by Hecate.

The vibrant forest disappeared, falling away to the grey, dull arena shaped area. Various figures were seating in different places. A deafening silence filled the air. Dark, almost black clouds resided above them. With a sudden clap of thunder, Odin appeared, golden staff in hand. Hecate noted he had not aged well in the passing centuries and felt the power of the essence bristling beneath her skin. To Odin’s right stood a pale, black haired, green eyes woman dressed in dark robes. One hand rested on the handle of her blade, a smirk on her lips when she took in the sight of the witch. 

“Hecate,” she greeted, her grin growing, “Welcome back to the living.”

“Hela,” said Hecate, briefly looked at the woman before her attention returned to Odin.

“If you wish to attack me, do so now,” commented Odin, “None of them will stand in your way.”

“What do you want?”

“It isn’t about what I want,” said Odin, “It is about what the world wants.”

Hecate frowned then turned on her heel when the heavy stone doors opened behind them and out stepped a group of seemingly strangers. Except as they came out from the shadows and into the light, Hecate gasped, “Impossible.”

Thor’s hammer immediately went to his hand, lightning curling off of the metal and his hand, “What is the meaning of this, father? We do not make alliances with them.”

The slow, steadily rising, echoing laughter of the ashen skinned man filled the stone coliseum. He took a step out of the shadows, fully revealing his face and ember red eyes. His armor made of coal and molten lava. His gaze trained on the dark haired witch. He summoned forth the two pronged fork. “Hello Hecate.”

****

Mildred and Pippa walked along the seemingly empty streets of the city. The pizza place wasn’t too far away but the air was slightly crisp and fresh and it did them both some good. Pippa wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, coming here, after all. She had a sinking feeling in her heart. Her thoughts drifted to Hecate, wondering what was going on, what could be going on, if she was alright, if there was danger, if any of this could actually be happening, let alone what it all meant. She especially had trouble wrapping her mind around the fact the Norse gods were real. Then again how could they not be real? If you looked at mythology, the gods and goddess were laced with magic. Could be that they were the first witches and wizards that were worshipped by those who didn’t have magic.

“Pippa?”

“Yes, Mildred?”

“Do you think HB could be the triple goddess?”

The very question stopped Pippa dead in her tracks. She had heard of the triple goddess before but that was a long time ago. Even now the triple goddess was considered to be nothing more than a witching legend, folklore some would call it. But…

Her thoughts were racing, her head began to spin, and suddenly Pippa felt herself descending into darkness. Mildred called out her name but it went unanswered and in that darkness Pippa saw the burning brightness of wildfire with its various oranges, reds, and yellows. Soon the fire consumed everything. But as quickly as it came it left returning with the ever silent blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mystery going on here. More will be explained in the next chapter, just getting my bearings especially with the mythology and how I want to twist it.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this.  
> Stay fantastic and patient (hopefully this story will pay off, I'm a bit nervous, okay I'm a lot nervous)  
> I'll see you in the next one


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, Linkwonka88 and I'm doing alright, slightly excited to take over another story but definitely have to start writing on it. Also thank you for your support too, Morgansoul, and anyone else.  
> Here's a short update that I wanted to put out there because I think the next update will come around the weekend as I work on Devouring Phoenix now. So thank you all for your patience and understanding.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> On to the chapter we go!

The triple goddess. The legend. The myth. The greatest witch to have ever walked this earth. Many claim the triple goddess was the very first witch who made a deal with Mother Nature and was bestowed with great power to help not only aid the planet and the cycle of nature, but to govern the forces of magic. The triple goddess existed long before the gods ever walked the land, before man took his first steps, before civilizations were built and ushered across the globe.

Many spent their lives searching for clues or anything that could be linked back to the triple goddess. Most sought out her true identity but as such it was never discovered and soon the triple goddess fell away into legend. Every magical community has a different version of the tale, a folklore of their own of where magic came from, but the entire world agreed it was the triple goddess who gifted the cycle of magic amongst the mortals. 

She was seen as the mother of magic. The protector of magic and nature. The balancer between every cosmic power and this little rock where life, so small and so scarce, blossomed. Hence the name the triple goddess.

No one knew her true name or her true appearance. No one knew if she truly existed or if she was simply made up in the beginning as an explanation of how magic came to be. What was known however was the deity was scarce in all cultures and in all corners where magic flowed. 

Over time, the triple goddess became associated with things like Pandora’s Cube, the essence of reality, the gems of Izateria, and more. But even those fabled things turned into legends, mere stories told by the people of old to keep the young interested in magic. Very few know of the truth.

Pandora’s Cube was very real, existing in the heart of Prussia by the Kaiser family who swore never to let it fall into the wrong hands or to attempt to uncover its secret because it was a terrifying, awesome thing. And through the generations it was passed onto the Hardbroom line because of the spreading war. The Hardbrooms kept it safe enough but they were tempted by its presence and their insatiable curiosity to learn more and discover secrets of magic. When the truth was discovered about the cube housing the essence of reality dangerous things came to the forefront. War threatened the very existence of the world.

It was the brave, though some would say the foolish, who put an end to it. But like most things that were made by the far off cosmic universe destruction was not so easily at hand.

Yes, Hecate Hardbroom came back, gifted a second chance at living a life. And that was that. Or so it was believed. Instead the truth of the matter was, the essence of reality granted the powerful witch, breathed new life into her lungs and body, returned her to the arms of the very woman who was her equal and soul mate.

But when the quiet immortals learned of the return of the last of the Hardbroom line, it stirred up old memories, distant memories, memories that they had spent centuries chasing after when the world and the mortals were still fresh, young, and new. It took time to put aside old grievances for even the gods warred amongst themselves to claim a throne that never existed. A throne said to put them closer to the triple goddess yet nothing of such a caliber ever greeted them.

Instead the immortals went into hiding. No longer wishing to be a part of this world or the magical community and created their own worlds in little pocket dimensions that hovered around this world. And when the news of the last of the Hardbroom line came to them a little over a year ago, those immortals in the heart of Greece and the Mediterranean Sea woke, reaching out to their companions in the cold Northern mountains, and a summit was called. 

A summit much like the one Hecate found herself standing in.

She looked up at the sky. The black clouds told her nothing but revealed so much. The essence churned under her skin, sly in its wrapping around her magic, and she knew what it felt. This place was hastily constructed by these immortals and the essence was warning her. Turning her attention to the ashen skinned man who clutched his bident weapon as if he were readying for an attack, Hecate stood her ground. “What do you want, Hades?”

“You know of us?” questioned the immortal.

“You’d be hard pressed to find someone who doesn’t,” said Hecate, “Now what do you all want? My patience grows thin.”

“You know of the triple goddess.” It was not a question and that made Hecate hesitate in her answer.

“Everyone knows the legend.”

“Ah, but it is not the legend we seek,” Hades twirled the two pronged weapon in his hand. “You came back from the dead. You bonded with the essence. There are two possibilities here. One you are the triple goddess. Or, two, you know her location.”

“You mad fool,” spat Hecate, “The triple goddess has never existed. She was a mere folktale that spread across the magical world to keep everyone from seeking out the truth about magic’s origins.” She shook her head, “An immortal life and you’re still as stupid as they come.”

“Don’t insult me, woman.”

“You do that all on your own,” countered the witch. 

“There are enough gods here to force your hand.”

“Imprison me like last time, you mean,” Hecate arched a delicate eyebrow, “I have neither the time nor the patience. You waste your time looking for this triple goddess.”

The god remained unconvinced. He glanced over his shoulder at those behind him and pondered their course of actions. The witch had been imprisoned before but they had not expected the essence to work against them, however, now both weren’t separate but united. And as such could easily be overpowered. Before he could spur the others into action, Odin appeared below. Feathers floated through the space where he came out of his teleportation.

“Perhaps we might be able to resolve this over conversation,” he said, “We have spent centuries fighting. I personally have grown tired of it.” 

"I'm curious," stated Hecate, looking to Thor from the corner of her eye, seeing him tense while observing the supposed Greek gods. There was something off with them given their presence. Hades seemed different, not the foreboding, dark, pale god of the deep depths and the redness in his eyes felt subpar at best, like a mighty illusion. "Where did this rumor start about the triple goddess?"

"Such origins are of little importance," said Hades, not quite meeting the eye. Then there was a golden flash and Hecate knew.

"Thor," she said but Hades was faster, throwing his two prong fork forward before the witch could react but the weapon never hit. Instead it clashed with an elegant black blade.

Hela arched an eyebrow, a delicate grin on her dark lips. With a light twist of her wrist, the bident was flung aside and the goddess leapt forward, engaging in a battle with the ashen skinned man. It must have been the unexpected attack that caused a stuttering in the supposed god's appearance. It shifted from the strong appearance to the transparent bone and rags sighting.

"Wild Hunt!" Thor twisted his hammer causing it to spin around. Lightning rolling off it before he lunged forward and smashed into the group posing as the ancient gods. The illusion shattered, revealing the constant shifting of the rags and bones, the skeletal figures with angry faces and sharp rusty weapons. 

Hecate summoned forth the golden rope, flung it forward. It coiled around two of the skeletal warriors and she pulled. The warriors flew closer and with a well practiced twist she hurled them into the stone wall. The sound of bones crunching echoed in the area. 

Soon enough the illusion of the gods faded away, replaced with the skeletal army of the Wild Hunt, leaving Hecate, Thor, and Hela as the sole living beings. The trio found themselves back to back, weapons and magic in hand. It wasn't the odds against them that caused the rise in tension but the sudden swirl in the dark clouds above. The clouds slowly crackled with lightning, echoing a thunder that didn't seem natural, and as the cloud arm descended the air turned biting cold. 

Ice adorned the ground when the cloud tip touched the stone surface high above them. Soon icicles shot up, eating away at the clouds, then a sudden explosion spread the clouds. As they began to disperse it revealed the one person no one expected.

The dark skinned enchantress slowly opened her golden eyes, staring at the dark haired witch, an unreadable expression etched on the familiar features.

"Indigo Moon," said Hecate.

****

Pippa slowly started coming around. Her vision was blurry but as she blinked it into clarity, she found herself on the couch in Julie’s apartment. The flames had felt so real, so vivid, so consuming but as she rose up from the couch she saw she was uninjured. Resting her elbows on her knees, Pippa took a deep, steadying breath as her fingertips massaged her temples. What had it meant?

“You’re awake,” said Julie looking up from her book. She offered her best friend a smile but it quickly fell away. “Mildred said you fainted.”

“How did I-”

“Come back here?” Julie nodded toward Keres, the wolf sleeping or pretending to be fast asleep in a curled ball at Pippa’s feet. “Apparently the wolf can teleport. Brought both of you back here. Dimity’s out getting pizza.”

Pippa nodded faintly. She felt her heart racing in her chest, knowing it had nothing to do with the sudden flames or the fainting, and the sudden anxiety made her think of Hecate. Was she alright? The summit brought on a bad feeling, a bitterness on her tongue but what did she know of the past from centuries ago? 

“Pippa, are you alright?”

Lowering her fingers from her head, Pippa opened her mouth then closed it, uncertain of what to say. “I’m pregnant.”

The sound of several pizza boxes falling to the ground caught both their attention as Dimity just came out of her transference, staring at the blonde, mouth agape. “What?”

The sight would have been comical were Pippa not too caught up on the thoughts of the summit, the flames, and Hecate’s wellbeing. She wasn’t exactly worried but she feared the worst. She had lost her ghost once and she didn’t fancy a repeat. “Hmm,” she gave a slight nod, her magic waving out to pick up the pizza boxes. Peering into each one before she took the one with her favorite toppings. She fed Keres a slice, the wolf happily taking the treat. “Before you ask, it is Hecate’s.”

Dimity blinked several times, still shocked and surprised. It wasn’t till Julie threw a pillow at her that she came back to her senses. “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Pippa paused, wondering if she should tell them about the essence of reality still existing in the world but she decided against it. Perhaps it was better if they didn’t know. Perhaps having everyone believe the essence was gone for good would result in less trouble but even she couldn’t predict the future. 

“Are you sure it’s Hecate’s?”

“What are you insinuating, Dimity?”

“Nothing! I’m just-” 

“Perhaps it’s better if you stop talking,” suggested Julie. She took one of the pizza boxes and handed it to her girlfriend, “Why don’t you see if Mildred’s hungry?”

Dimity looked like she was about to protest but decided it was better not to instead she took the pizza and left the living room. Julie sighed, dropping her shoulders, before looking to her best friend. “I’m sorry. Dimity’s a bit on edge when it comes to Hecate. I’m not sure why but I think she’s terrified of your fiancé.”

“Hecate’s never hurt her,” said Pippa.

“No,” Julie took a seat next to Pippa and grabbed a slice of pizza, “But you can’t deny Hecate’s magic is far different than anyone else’s. You might be accustomed to it but the rest of us… Well, we feel it. It’s dark and powerful. Not even the Great Wizard can reach such levels.”

“Is that why Mildred thinks she might be the triple goddess?”

“Triple goddess?” Julie looked stunned. “Surely not.”

“Hmm, it’s the same thing I thought when she asked me tonight.”

“The triple goddess is a legend. A children’s story. It can’t be a real person, can it?”

Pippa was silent for a minute, carefully chewing on her pizza, then shook her head, “No and even if the triple goddess was real, it’s not Hecate. The Hardbroom line came from various powerful magical families. It’s only natural the strength grew with each generation but gods don’t walk among us.”

“The dead don’t come back either.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Nothing,” said Julie, “Honest. I’m happy for you but I’m also scared. Because we don’t know what magic was like when Hecate was alive. Centuries have passed since that time.” Julie reached across and squeezed Pippa’s hand, “You’ll always have my support. You know that.”

“Thank you,” said Pippa with a smile.

“But that’s going to be one little devil with a sweet tooth,” joked Julie and the best friends shared a laugh. 

The rest of the evening was pleasant enough. After eating pizza, the four of them watched a movie together. Julie kept elbowing Dimity whenever she wanted to voice a question especially in regards to the pregnancy. Mildred took it surprisingly well. The young teen was excited and rather happy that the Hardbroom line was continuing considering what Hecate had gone through already. 

They did have a brief discussion about the triple goddess legend and it was decided such a thing never existed even if it did Hecate couldn’t be it. There were endless mysteries surrounding the Hardbroom family but everyone did begin to doubt it led back to the actual gods. Even then, as the discussion turned toward the gods of myth and legend, gods was a loose definition. It was difficult to say whether or not such beings did exist and even then the magic involved in their stories, adventures, and beings was vastly different from the magic that existed in the world today. Too much of magic’s history wasn’t recorded and if it was, it was destroyed during the various wars held against the normal mortals. 

None of them realized the brewing clouds over the city. Keres’ ears perked up at the distant rumbling and the rest of the night the wolf kept her eyes open, trained on the sliding door, staring, waiting.

When morning finally came, the sun rose, offering its warmth among the city as the summer continued. Problem was no one noticed the lanky dark haired man climbing the steps of the magical council building. Behind him, the citizens continued about their business. When he passed through the building, he snapped his fingers, sealing the building off and as the security guard rushed forward, the wizard was rendered a pile of dust in the blink of an eye. 

The ground began to rumble and crack open. The witches and wizards inside the building screamed at the uncertainty, half thinking it was an earthquake but when the main floor spilt open and giant creatures began climbing out, the fight that ensued would result in the death of almost everyone inside and the council and Great Wizard being taken hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's brief but it's gotten the ball rolling and yes, I did include Indigo Moon. I got plenty to work with here, I'm getting excited for this story  
> Anyway, I'll see you in the next one, my lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter  
> Stay awesome, my readers!


End file.
